


Master

by Gaberoonius



Series: Fanmixes [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaberoonius/pseuds/Gaberoonius
Summary: A playlist for the suavest hermit in the galaxy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen here on Spotify!

Old Man - The Wailin' Jennys

Sleep - Phish

The Celibate Life - The Shins

No Sunlight - Death Cab for Cutie

Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise - The Avett Brothers

Doors Unlocked and Open - Death Cab for Cutie

I Could Die For You - Red Hot Chili Peppers

Indian Moon - State Radio

Elephant Gun - Beirut

The General - Dispatch

Turn On Me - The Shins

Lowly Deserter - Glen Hansard

Gunship Politico - State Radio

All The Way Down - Glen Hansard

Evil - Steve Miller Band

Nowhere Man - The Beatles

Roll Away Your Stone - Mumford & Sons

Shelter From The Storm - Bob Dylan

42 - Coldplay

Wait For It - Hamilton

The Wolves - Ben Howard

Sand - Phish

Light Enough To Travel - The Be Good Tanyas

Less - The Beautiful Girls

Diamonds - Ben Howard

Step Out of the Shadows - Glen Hansard

Honest - Joseph

After All - The Idea of North


End file.
